The structural health monitoring field often aims at carrying out the diagnostics and monitoring of structures using sensor arrays connected to associated hardware, such as dedicated analyzers. When connected to a computer, this hardware can allow users to determine the integrity of structures, often in or close to real time. In this manner, structural health monitoring systems and techniques can go beyond simple detection of structural failure to providing additional useful information such as early indications of damage.
However, structural health monitoring systems still suffer from drawbacks. For example, especially in “active” systems capable of generating relatively high voltage interrogating signals for querying or analyzing a structure, such systems often consume excessive amounts of electrical power. It is thus desirable to implement structural health monitoring systems that consume less power while still being able to effectively analyze, or determine the health of, structures.